


Quick Toss with the Lioness

by adventuress_writes



Series: Skyrim Smut [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bee and the Barb, F/F, Grimsever, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Riften, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, aaaand the plot thickens, dragonborn sex, lol funny story this character is a rogue type and joins the theives guild without telling mjoll, skyrim smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: The Dragonborn, Rosie, returns Mjoll the Lioness' sword Grimsever and needless to say, she is repaid for her actions. Enjoy some skyrim smut!





	Quick Toss with the Lioness

“I believe you lost this,” presenting a glass sword in both hands, Rosie Lorynda’ark, the Dragonborn Altmer, met Mjoll the Lioness near the main gates of Riften close to sundown with a grin she could not suppress.

“You… found Grimsever! How did you… defeat the dwemer mech?” Mjoll questioned in utter disbelief.

Rosie looked away for a moment the glanced back at the nordic female warrior with a smirk, “Mostly my agility, but I had a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Mjoll was at a loss for words. An elven woman she barely knew willingly retrieved her sword from the dwemer ruins of Mzinchaleft she lost it in, without her asking. The woman risked life and limb for what ultimately was a sharp piece of metal, though it meant a lot to Mjoll. Her sword was her life and she felt whole again upon being reunited with the weapon. No amount of thanks could ever be enough.

“I… I'm not sure how to thank you. What you did for me… I couldn't repay you in a thousand lifetimes.” Mjoll responded, recovering from the shock.

“No need, Mjoll. I know what it feels like to be parted from your weapon. Plus, you seemed a little down on your luck and looked like you could use a pick-me-up.”

“This is more than just a pick-me-up! I'm afraid I don't have much gold to repay you for your troubles and your kindness, but you can take this,” Mjoll took a coin purse from her belt and offered it to Rosie.

Rosie shook her head, “Keep your money, Mjoll.”

Absolutely dumbfounded, Mjoll stared at Rosie, yet again shocked by the kindness of her new friend, “I must insist! You travelled far and defeated many difficult adversaries. The least I could do is compensate you for your efforts.” She held out the coin purse again, even closer to Rosie’s waist.

Rosie deftly took the coin purse from Mjoll’s hand and with one swift motion her arm was around Mjoll’s waist, causing the woman to blush slightly. Putting her pickpocket skills to their opposite use, Rosie slipped the coin purse into Mjoll’s pack.

She gazed into Mjoll's eyes for a moment then asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Mjoll didn't speak a word, but nodded affirmatively in reply. She blushed a deeper shade of red as the elven woman’s soft lips met hers. Mjoll returned the kiss and the sentiment, pressing her lips against Rosie’s. Rosie smiled into the kiss as Mjoll did this. Softly inhaling, Mjoll caught the scent of the familiar and alluring aroma of travel lingering on Rosie. This triggered arousal within Mjoll that she demonstrated in the utilization of her tongue as the kiss transitioned into lustful french kissing. Rosie pushed Mjoll against the wall of the building she stood in front of with gentle force. In reaction, a soft grunt escaped Mjoll's lips which resulted in Rosie deepening their kiss. Rosie pinned Mjoll's arms to the wall, intertwining their fingers and rendering the nord unable to wrap her arms back around Rosie's neck. The kiss the two women shared started as a sweet and innocent peck, but quickly evolved into a libidinous make out session.

When Rosie started kissing and biting Mjoll’s neck, she spoke up, “Let’s take this to my room at the inn.”

Rosie peered up at Mjoll and nodded with a sly smirk on her face, “You read my mind.”

Rosie let go of Mjoll and followed the woman to her room at the Bee and the Barb, adjacent to the building outside which they were making out. The argonian innkeeper nodded from his place behind the bar as the lioness and the dragonborn entered the inn. The two women climbed the stairs rapidly and hurried down the hallway to Mjoll's room. Mjoll turned around to face Rosie as she opened the door, locking lips with the altmer once again. Rosie closed the door behind her with her foot as she and Mjoll made for the bed. They stripped themselves of their armor as quick as possible, undoing every strap and buckle that was their way. Metallic armor fell to the wooden floor with loud clanks around them. When the two had been nearly reduced nudeness, they wasted no time to kiss and embrace. Mjoll pushed Rosie on her back onto the bed, the stood over her, gazing at the elf’s body for a brief moment.

“Show me what that tongue of yours can do,” Rosie urged with a smirk.

Mjoll mirrored Rosie’s smirk, “Gladly.”

Kissing Rosie’s lips deeply, Mjoll untied the elf’s underwear. Then she made her way down Rosie’s body, kissing and licking her as she went. She softly bit the inside of Rosie’s thighs, leaving love bites and teasing the dragonborn. Making contact with the elven woman, she flicked her tongue swiftly over Rosie’s clit, causing her to exhale forcefully. Rosie draped her legs over Mjoll’s shoulders, in position accessible to the lioness. Finally deciding that Rosie was sufficiently turned on, Mjoll fully engaged in oral sex with her. She was slow at first, savoring the moment and the scent of primal arousal that filled the air between them. At Rosie’s insistence, she got rougher, using her teeth gently as she worked her tongue around and inside Rosie. Moaning, the elf stuck her hand out and grabbed a handful of Mjoll’s blonde hair. The lioness smiled and glanced up at Rosie, though she did not cease the session of cunninglingus. Breathing heavier with each passing second, Rosie’s body tensed up, the constant stimulation that Mjoll had provided sent her over the edge to climax. She cried out softly as the nordic woman continued. Mjoll looked up at the elf, her cheeks were pink, lips slightly parted and she watched the warrior through heavy lidded green eyes. She removed her legs from Mjoll’s shoulders as the nord stood back up, then straddled Rosie wordlessly, kissing her lips intensely. She moaned into the kiss as Rosie trailed her hands up and down the sides of Mjoll’s body, feeling her soft skin against her small, deft hands. She arched her back when the elf grabbed her ass, breathing hard at Rosie’s touch. 

The tactile stimulation revitalized the lioness’ desire for the dragonborn and she whispered “Fuck me,” into Rosie’s elven ears sensually.

With a smile, Rosie pushed Mjoll onto her back on the bed, laying on top of her with one leg on the bed while the other stabilized her weight on the wooden floor. She kissed the nordic woman’s lips roughly as her hand slid down Mjoll’s midsection to her pussy, already slick with vaginal fluids. Wasting no time, Rosie inserted two of her nimble fingers into Mjoll. She grinned as a moan was released from lioness’ lips, the wet sound of her fingers rapidly moving in and out of Mjoll was pleasing to her pointed ears. Kissing Mjoll’s neck and curling her fingers up inside of the nord, Rosie hit Mjoll’s g-spot numerous times, receiving pleasured moans in reply. In a sudden movement she pulled her fingers out, glistening with the lioness’ fluids, and began stimulating Mjoll’s clit, rubbing with two fingers in quick, short motions. Breathing heavily and moaning, Mjoll promptly hit her climax, her body tensing up as she gushed onto Rosie’s hand, though much of the fluid ended up on the wooden floor. Rosie lightly slapped Mjoll’s pussy who reacted a breathy chuckle. They repositioned themselves slightly so that they were in the optimal scissoring position, with Rosie still on top and holding Mjoll’s muscular leg in arm. They bucked their hips together, clit to clit, mixing fluids as they did. Mjoll clutched the wrist of Rosie’s free hand guided it to her neck, closing Rosie’s fingers around her neck. Rosie obliged Mjoll by putting a bit of her strength into the choke as they moved their hips together harmoniously. With every motion, Rosie blocked Mjoll’s air flow from her trachea a bit more, thoroughly arousing both women even more than they had been. They were getting hot and breathing hard, nearing their climaxes. Mjoll stopped moving after her climax and Rosie climax just moments later, releasing her grip on Mjoll’s neck. Putting the nordic woman’s leg down, Rosie climbed on top of her, kissing her again before falling on the bed next to her. 

Their naked bodies intertwined in embrace for a moment, just breathing and sharing warmth. Then Mjoll began to play with Rosie’s dark hair, twirling the soft tangled strands around her index finger. Rosie gazed into Mjoll’s blue eyes before kissing her forehead, then getting up from the bed. Mjoll sat up and watched as Rosie nudged her elven helmet aside to pick up her leather pants that were haphazardly tossed to the floor and slide them on her legs. She plucked an amulet off the floor that she had taken off and tied it back around her neck.

“Is that an amulet of Mara?” Mjoll asked, a spark of interest in her voice.

Rosie chuckled, “Yeah, it is. Why do you ask?”

Mjoll smirked, “Why do you think?”

Beaming, Rosie crossed the wooden floor to where Mjoll sat on the bed. She bent down to kiss the nord softly then said, “Meet me at the temple of Mara at sunrise,” with a wink. The elf finished getting clothed and strapped her elven armor on, then left Mjoll’s room with a smile.

Mjoll layed back down on the bed with a sigh, “Fuck, I think I’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me guys know if you want to see some more skyrim smut!!


End file.
